1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flight control system for use in an aircraft which compensates aerodynamically for variations in airspeed or fluid pressure by changing the amount of deflection required to provide such a control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft flight controls take the form of primary and secondary surfaces which are hinged to the trailing or aft portion of directional, horizontal stabilizer members and wings on the aircraft. Said members may include ailerons, elevators, rudders and flaps. The orientation of these flight controls is changed by means of an hydraulic, pneumatic, or electric system which are operated by the pilot or autopilot by means of one or two actuators. Most of these systems use two one-piece ailerons (also known as surfaces). One aileron operates at all speeds and the other aileron only only operates at low speed. The aileron's extension is changed as a function of airspeed; the aileron's extension is reduced as the airspeed increases. Other like flaps are acted manually by steps (also known as states). In all cases, the deflection is increased as the airspeed decreases.